Fauteuse de trouble
by Bergere
Summary: OS. Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall ne font rien de mieux que se prendre le bec, entre deux baisers. Voici qu'une élève leur donne l'occasion de se prendre le bec avec brio. Petite histoire sans grandes prétentions, cadeau pour LyssHeap. Venez lire !


_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_**  
**

_Voici un petit OS que j'ai écris pour **LyssHeap**, sans instructions très précises je dois le dire. Il lui a plu, alors je le publie ! Mais je le lui dédicace !_

_Alors alors, petit OS mettant en scène Severus et Minerva. Il s'agirait d'une sorte d'appendice sensiblement plus comique à ma fiction "Quand on se torture l'esprit" mais très honnêtement, je pense que vous pouvez totalement comprendre sans l'avoir lu. Ton plutôt léger, je vous préviens de suite !_

_Si cela vous plait, ne vous plait pas, vous amuse, ou non, donnez-moi votre avis !_

_Bien à vous,_

_Bergère_

**Fauteuse de trouble.**

Au cours de leur longue et étrange relation, Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall avaient trouvé plus d'un sujet de discorde, et plus d'une façon de chercher à prouver à l'autre qu'ils avaient raisons. En conséquence, d'ailleurs, ils avaient dû développer une infinité de moyens tous plus détournés et inavoués les uns que les autres pour admettre qu'ils se manquaient, pour reprendre la conversation, pour passer outre le différend.

En cela, leur couple faisait sans doute preuve d'une extrême virtuosité. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, était inévitable. Car deux êtres tels qu'eux ne pouvaient arriver à échanger même un baiser sans que la multitude des implications d'un tel acte ne soient pris en compte : envisager donc une réelle relation avait demandé une intense part d'inconscience et d'inconvenance, et avec cela une forme de magie : c'était d'ailleurs cela, bien sûr, qui formait le fond de leur couple, et non pas l'immensité des problèmes, des hésitations, des revirements, qui parsemaient le quotidien.

Parmi le trop grand nombre de leurs sujets de désaccord, se trouva, durant sept longues années – qui ne sont propre à amuser que le regard étranger lequel, bien sûr, n'était pas présent pour s'en délecter –, une jeune élève. Moi, scribe patient, vais tenter de vous rendre le suc de ces multiples désaccords.

.

« - Je vous dit que celle-là sera à Gryffondor.

- Minerva, vous rêvez, une gamine comme cela va chez moi.

- Ah oui ? Une fille de moldus, dites-vous, irait chez les Serpentards ?

- Mais je l'affirme ! C'est un comportement de quelqu'un de _ma_ maison : ce doit être la première qui ait réussi à vous faire lâcher une information que vous ne vouliez par laisser passer en moins d'une demi-heure.

- Et alors ? J'appelle ça avoir de la trempe !

- Et moi j'appelle ça être une sacrée bonne manipulatrice.

- Elle sera chez moi ! »

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement, dans le silence, puis la directrice adjointe laissa l'ombre d'un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas y mettre du sien, bien sûr. Et bien tant pis, elle l'aurait, elle lui clouerait le bec :

« - Que pariez-vous ?

- Ce que vous voulez !

- Bien… Vous porterez donc les couleurs de Gryffondor pendant toute une journée.

- Vous rêvez, grommela-t-il après une très courte hésitation. Pour vous, ce sera… une semaine sans café.

- Pardon ?!

- Vous avez très bien entendu. »

Il semblait terriblement fier de lui, et elle abandonna l'idée de chercher à savoir en quoi il s'agissait d'une terrible punition. Elle ne buvait jamais qu'un café le matin, elle saurait bien faire sans. Le cas échéant, bien sûr, car elle était intimement persuadée que la petite fille qu'elle été allée chercher viendrait grossir les rangs de sa maison. Elle était intelligente à n'en pas douter, et curieuse. Un peu… rusée, peut-être, mais après tout. Quant à l'information qu'elle avait laissé échapper concernant la haine traditionnelle entre leurs deux maisons, c'était, après tout, une chose qu'elle apprendrait un jour ou un autre par elle-même.

.

« - Serpentard ! »

La petite fille eut un sourire satisfait, et se dirigea vers les bancs de sa nouvelle maison. La vie ne lui serait pas facilité, ici, puisqu'elle ne collait pas très bien dans le décor. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, ce fut le regard terriblement satisfait de son directeur de maison lorsqu'il entendit cela. Et il fit très attention à ne pas lâcher des yeux sa collègue durant toute la fin de la cérémonie – qui dura encore un certain temps, la gamine avait un nom qui commençait par L, après tout.

.

Le petit sourire qu'avait eu Severus toute la semaine était particulièrement exaspérant. Il devint totalement insupportable lorsqu'elle prit conscience que toute friandise au café, toute forme de caféine, était hors de sa portée. Et lorsqu'elle comprit que toute grandiose et forte qu'elle était, sans un café le matin, elle commençait à mélanger les syllabes aux alentours de onze heures. Ce qui était beaucoup trop tôt. Mais elle n'avait pas explosé durant les cinq premiers jours de ladite semaine : c'était le samedi que les choses avaient légèrement dérapé.

Assise en salle des professeurs, elle évitait de croiser le regard de quiconque buvait du café, et s'abreuvait d'un thé (déthéiné par avance, bien sûr) en espérant y tirer de quoi ne pas rester d'humeur exécrable. Les résolutions avaient disparu lorsque Severus s'était levé et lui avait proposé un café d'un air narquois. Elle avait quitté les lieux avec humeur. Et attendu qu'il vienne s'excuser ce qui ne prenait en compte aucune des réalités associées au professeur de Potions. Elle avait donc attendu jusqu'au dimanche sans succès. Le lundi matin, Severus Rogue quitta ses appartements à 7h45 en portant une tenue immaculée, et y retourna à 7h58 dégoulinant de café.

.

« - Miss Lyss, pourriez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire, vous avez l'air très distraite.

- Oui, excusez-moi professeur. Vous disiez que la métamorphose d'un objet plus gros requiert plus de concentration et de puissance, mais qu'elle permettait à termes de très grandes modifications. C'est bien cela ?

- Tout à fait. »

.

« - Miss Lyss ! Puis-je savoir ce que ces yeux de grenouille font au _sol_ ?

- Elles sont tombées ?

- Moins 5 points pour Serpentard. Je vous prierai de ne plus rien laisser tomber. »

.

« - Félicitations ! Très beau travail. 5 points pour Serpentard. »

.

« - Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans le termes de concentration, Miss Lyss ? Vous fait-il un dictionnaire ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Alors débrouillez-vous pour ne pas donner l'impression d'une véracrasse rêvassant. »

.

Assis sur un canapé, autour d'une tasse de thé, les deux enseignants faisant un bilan de ce premier mois. Rien de spécial, vraiment, il y avait de tout, comme tous les ans. Mais très vite, Severus se souvint qu'il commettait une erreur, qu'il y avait bien quelque chose d'anormal. D'insupportablement anormal. Mais il était hors de question d'en informer Minerva qui, bien sûr, prendrait un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Etait-il vraiment censé trouver _normal_ qu'une de ses élèves, visiblement brillante partout, soit aussi insupportable durant sa classe ?

Il avait donc gardé le silence là-dessus pendant toute la soirée, et rejoint les bras de Morphée en même temps que ceux de Minerva sans laisser échapper la moindre information compromettante.

.

« - Miss Lyss, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le renfoncement de ce couloir alors que vous devriez déjà être devant la salle du professeur McGonagall ?!

- C'est que…

- Quoi ?

- J'attendais que… le professeur Flitwick vienne me rendre ma copie. Monsieur.

- Vous mentez, il est en train de donner deux heures de cours d'affilé à des septième année sur quelque chose de suffisamment délicat pour ne pas s'interrompre et venir _vous_ donner une copie. Bien. Je vous enlève 5 points, et je vous prierais d'aller immédiatement en cours. »

.

« - Severus, Miss Lyss est arrivée en retard, aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'air terrorisée, vous avez une idée de…

- Cette gamine est insupportable ! Irritante ! et elle ne fait pas le moindre effort. Rien du tout !

- Severus ? »

Il y avait eu un silence. Ils étaient à table, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait probablement parlé un peu trop fort. Mais l'irritation, et la sensation d'être seul face à l'adversité, avaient pris le dessus. Elle le dévisagea lentement puis, enfin, eu l'expression amusée qu'il s'attendait à voir. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire monter son énervement d'un cran. Avait-il demandé à ce qu'elle est un tel comportement ? Non !

« - Je croyais que vous la vouliez dans votre maison.

- Je savais qu'elle y irait. C'est tout, répliqua-t-il avec une immense mauvaise foi.

- Bien sûr, ricana-t-elle, c'est évident. Eh bien, je suis navrée pour vous, vraiment. D'autant que c'est une gamine très gentille et compétente, à part ça. »

Il lui avait tourné le dos, et ne lui avait pas reparlé du repas. Ce qu'elle avait décidé de laisser passer puisque, de toute manière, elle l'avait taquiné volontairement. Et puis parce qu'il était évident que lui faire remarquer qu'il se comportait comme un mufle n'aurait guère arrangé la situation. Une heure plus tard, il faisait une ronde ensemble, évitant joyeusement le sujet de la jeune serpentard. Ce qui leur permit de passer un moment agréable, presque romantique, sans se prendre le bec avec le talent qui les caractérisait en ce domaine. Mais l'accalmie ne dura qu'un temps. Au lendemain s'engagea la deuxième phase des problèmes que devait causer la jeune fille.

« - Elle a encore raté sa potion. Elle n'en a pas réussi une de l'année.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas son domaine de prédilection.

- Elle n'essaye pas Minerva, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Stupide et arrogante ! Je ne…

- Non, coupa-t-elle. Elle vous agace, d'accord, mais je ne vous permettrais pas de médire aussi injustement de cette jeune fille.

- Vous défendez les Serpentards, maintenant ?

- Contrairement à d'autres, répartit-elle d'un ton mordant, je ne suis pas obnubilé par ma maison.

- Quel est le sous-entendu ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- Vous le savez pertinemment ! »

Il était partit en faisant claquer la porte. Et l'un comme l'autre avaient fulminé pendant plusieurs jours. Enfin, Minerva était allé lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour une histoire de copie perdue et, à la fin de la journée, la querelle était enfin scellée par un baiser. Mais, dans des tonalités diverses et variées, ils ne cessèrent de vivre des brouilles de cet ordre parce qu'elle était « parfaitement intelligente », « terriblement stupide », « tout à fait charmante », « arrogante ». Ou simplement parce qu'elle était arrivée en retard. Il ne vint à l'idée d'aucun d'entre eux de demander à la jeune fille pourquoi son comportement en cours de Potions était si différent de celui qu'elle avait ailleurs.

.

Ce combat de longue durée s'était poursuivi sans incident plus notable durant près de quatre ans. Et un jour, Minerva avait trouvé la jeune fille seule dans un recoin des toilettes, en larmes. Aussitôt, elle avait cherché, avec un mélange de retenue et de compassion à savoir de quoi il retournait. Finalement, entre ses larmes, Lola Lyss lui avait confié avoir parfois du mal à s'adapter à l'univers de sa maison, se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Pas de moqueries, elles les avaient éliminées dès le début de son arrivée à Poudlard – d'une manière que la directrice adjointe préférait ne pas connaître – mais seulement le sentiment de ne pas appartenir tout à fait dans cet univers.

Elle avait cherché à trouver les mots justes, et finalement, oubliant toute retenue, elle avait fini par laisser son élève lui pleurer sur l'épaule pour finir d'évacuer toute la déception, l'amertume, la tristesse, qu'elle ressentait. Dès lors, elle avait instauré d'une façon totalement hasardeuse, sans rien programmer, une sorte de rendez-vous prise de thé avec la jeune fille. Dans son bureau, le vendredi à 17 heures. Et elle lui racontait ses chagrins, ses progrès Où elle cherchait à lui remonter le moral, à lui montrer qu'elle appartenait au monde magique quoiqu'il advienne.

Ce qui avait été d'une délicieuse simplicité jusqu'au jour où Severus était venu chercher Minerva à cette heure-là précisément, et était tombé sur ce spectacle. La jeune fille s'était tout de suite tendue, et avait pris congé en un instant. Et les deux professeurs étaient restés face à face dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce qu'il lance les hostilités. S'en était suivi une conversation douloureuse et accusatrice ou chacun choisit volontairement de ne pas comprendre ce que l'autre voulait dire. Brouillés, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé durant plusieurs jours. Elle blessée qu'il ne cherche pas à comprendre, lui se sentant trahi dans sa confiance. Lola était au milieu de sa cinquième année, et la rythme hebdomadaire des rendez-vous s'était vu briser.

Mais elle l'avait réinvitée à revenir, et les choses avaient repris. Après un mois de froid, Severus était venu frapper à sa porte d'un air solennel. Il lui avait déclaré qu'ils avaient des choses à discuter. Elle l'avait laissé entrer et pendant plusieurs minutes ils avaient eu une conversation si indifférente qu'elle en était presque douloureuse. Enfin, il avait laissé échapper qu'il était trop emporté, parfois, et elle avait presque reconnu qu'il aurait été plus délicat de lui en parler : l'équilibre retrouvé, ils avaient pu partager un moment d'intimité doux et agréable. Au réveil le lendemain, il avait laissé un mot sur son oreiller : _Elle reste insupportable_. Minerva s'était contentée de rire de ce besoin d'insister, d'avoir le dernier mot.

.

Un jour, Lola Lyss, alors en sixième année, avait trouvé le courage de demander à cette qui lui servait de modèle, si dans le monde magique des pratiques de… séduction étaient bien différentes de celle du monde moldu. S'en était suivie une laborieuse conversation, toute de sous-entendue, de rougissements et de pudeurs, mais elle avait réussi à la rassurer sur sa capacité à séduire un jeune sorcier.

Le lendemain, Severus retirait 5 points à sa maison, et 5 points à Gryffondor, pour situation inconvenante dans le corridor. Un simple baiser qui sonna le gong d'une nouvelle manière de se faire la guerre. Minerva, apprenant cela – qu'il expliqua avec une certaine satisfaction dans la voix – lui fit savoir qu'elle désapprouvait cette manière de faire. Il lui dit que contrairement à elle il n'avait pas une passion pour l'exhibitionnisme, et en reçu une gifle. Quelques jours plus tard, il eut la décence de venir s'excuser. Mais ne cessa pas de vérifier que la jeune femme n'avait plus l'occasion de faire démonstration de ses talents, quels qu'ils puissent être, en plein couloir.

.

Il y avait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer plus de deux minutes en tête à tête, pris par la folie des examens de fin d'année. Il faisait chaud, les élèves étaient surexcités de venir de finir leurs diverses épreuves, et il était allé voir Minerva. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait pris la peine, une fois entré, de la gratifier d'un baiser véritable. Mais le baiser avait été interrompu par un hoquet surpris.

Sursautant, les deux amants s'étaient retournés pour rencontrer le regard consterné de Lola Lyss. Laquelle quittait l'école le lendemain. Mais connaissait désormais leur secret le plus précieux. Elle quitta immédiatement les lieux en courant, laissant les deux professeurs bouche bée d'embarras. Puis ils choisirent le biais qu'ils maîtrisaient le mieux dans ce genre de conversation, et firent passer la faute de l'événement de l'un à l'autre avec une facilité d'accusation déconcertante.

La paix, cette fois-là, revint assez facilement, et Severus ne se pria pas pour faire remarquer que c'était indubitablement du fait que la fauteuse de trouble avait quitté les lieux du crime. Il avait la paix, voilà qui était en fin fait ! Je vous laisse donc, à partir de maintenant, deviner son état de profond abattement en apprenant que l'ancienne élève envoyait de temps à autres de ses nouvelles à Minerva. Lorsqu'il s'insurgea, elle lui déclara qu'il aurait peut-être été, finalement, préférable de porter les couleurs de Gryffondors pendant une journée. Il répondit d'un inaudible grognement.


End file.
